Two Naked Mermaids
by Woody K
Summary: Ariel and Kairi spend the day together naked in Atlantica with nude beach skinny dipping, mud bathing and relaxing in a huge bathtub. Request from AlphaOmega1234.


Ariel invited Kairi spend the entire day naked together at Triton's in Altantica and do a lot of activities together in the nude. King Triton had left on official business for a few hours, but not before giving Kairi the abiltiy to breathe underwater.

First, they went to a nude beach nearby, relaxing on the sand and pleasuring each other on the beach by hugging, kissing and fondling each other's private parts, then they went skinny dipping in the ocean. As they took a dip in the sea. Everything there was even more erotic as the two naked girls were playing with a beach ball they brought. Every time one of them jumped, their tits would go bouncing up and down and every time they jumped, their breasts escalated almost up to their chins and then dropped down and hit the water. If they were able to get their vaginas wet underwater, they would have masturbated there on the spot.

After some fun skinny dipping, the two girls were doing something that looked like underwater gymnastics, there was nothing special there except one moment when they flipped themselves and the only things above the water were their legs and vaginas. They wished their could see their own vagina in such a clear display with their nicely trimmed pubes, tight pussy lips and each of them having a nice little pink clitoris showing on top. Ariel and Kairi even rubbed each other's clits while fingering each other.

They submerged themselves to pleasure each other underwater, embracing, kissing and groping each other almost to orgasm, but they stopped. They did not want to cum just yet, they then went to look for a big mud pit to relax in and completely covered each other in mud, mud wrestled with each other, threw mud balls at each other and pleasured each other in the mud.

Kairi and Ariel loved playing with each other both joyfully and sexually, they were naked and letting the mud stain their soft skin and their slender frames. As the naked girls spent a few moments basking in the mud, they got themselves absolutely covered in mud from head to toe.

After a while of staring at their bodies, Ariel massaged Kairi's shoulders and Kairi touched Ariel's perky breasts, across her taught stomach and between her sculpted thighs. Both were even running their fingers through each other's muddy hair. However, they once again stopped themselves from climaxing too early, they wanted to keep their energy levels high.

Then, they washed each other in Ariel's big bathtub, covering each other in bubbles. They entered the hot water of the tub on the same end and swam around to different corners. The hot water was very relaxing and they just laid their heads back and enjoyed the atmosphere of the candle lit room without saying a word. While moving around in the huge tub, Ariel's toes accidentally hit Kairi's pussy and Kairi let out a little squeal. Ariel froze and said, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

Kairi smiled, "It's okay, I'm not hurt, it just surprised me a bit. It was a pretty good surprise."

The two of them just laughed. After a minute or so, Kairi shifted her foot so it bumped Ariel's pussy and Ariel just looked at her with a knowing smile and said, "That seems deliberate to me."

Kairi just smiled a wicked smile and Ariel smiled back while also noticing Kairi's hardened nipples and asked, "What has gotten you so aroused?"

Her answer was, "I can't help it, it's so hot to be bathing in a gigantic tub with a naked princess."

In response, Ariel found herself slowly swimming towards Kairi, reaching out to her and caressing her left breast. Kairi let out a slight moan and licked her lips, stating, "What are you doing? That feels wonderful."

Ariel massaged both breasts for a little while, then decided to see if she minded her mouth replacing her hand, Kairi did not. As she licked and sucked Kairi's tits, Kairi was playing with Ariel's tits as well, pinching the nipples, squeezing and rubbing them, it was really turning them on.

Kairi nibbled on her nipples and Ariel was moaning and squirming around, then Kairi felt Ariel take her hand and guide it to Ariel's pussy. Even in the hot bath water, her pussy was incredibly hot and moist, not from the water either, it was definitely from her own natural juices. This made Kairi's pussy start to moisten and pulse as the blood rushed into the lips causing them to throb with anticipation of what was coming next.

After draining the bath, Ariel took Kairi's hand and led her to Ariel's bedroom, Ariel was soon smothering Kairi with her big breasts and buttocks while Kairi was lying down on the soft bed. Kairi's pussy was hot and the soft covers on Kairi's buttocks made her that much hotter. Ariel kissed Kairi and then let her tongue trail from her mouth, down her neck and to her tits where Ariel licked, nibbled and sucked until she had Kairi hotter than hell. Then, the heat of Ariel's mouth was replaced by the cool air in the room as she moved her head further down Kairi's body.

Kairi did not think there was an inch of skin Ariel missed between her breasts and midsection while she was licking her way down. She felt Ariel's tongue dancing through her hips and thighs and the anticipation almost made Kairi cum right then and there. After briefly suffocating Kairi again her breasts, Ariel kissed her and slid her tongue down the left side of Kairi's outer lips, then under and back up the right side without actually touching her pussy lips, but Kairi could feel her hot breath on her skin and it was making her squirm.

Once back at the top of her pussy, Kairi felt Ariel's tongue make a line right down the middle of her pussy, just slightly parting her lips and this made Kairi moan and squirm even harder. Ariel licked a little deeper on the way back up and Kairi was in heaven, then Ariel started to flick her swollen clit from side to side as well as up and down. Kairi thought she was going to scream from the sensations of having a princess's face buried in her crotch, it just made her that much hotter.

As Ariel licked and sucked on Kairi's clitoris, her breathing increased so much that she thought she was going to hyperventilate as Ariel moved down Kairi's pussy, she licked and probed with her tongue while Kairi laid there, withering like a bitch in heat and when she felt Ariel's tongue press against her perineum, she felt the first wave of orgasms pass over her and then Ariel replaced her tongue in Kairi's vagina with a finger and then two fingers, Ariel's thumb was in her pussy too and her tongue was again toying with her clit and Kairi felt another wave pass over her. Ariel sat on Kairi so she could pinch Ariel's buttocks while she kissed Kairi's vagina.

Kairi did not know how many times she or Ariel came, but she knew her pussy was swollen and throbbing, so she kept kissing and licking Ariel's pussy until she climaxed when Kairi did.

Now spent, Kairi pulled Ariel up to her so she could taste her pussy on Ariel's lips and tongue. Kairi moved her body and cuddled with the little mermaid. The contact between them was doing anything but winding them down because Kairi could feel how wet Ariel was as she ground her sopping pussy into her leg. They both snuggled in tight, Kairi drifted off to sleep, wrapped in Ariel's arms as the redhead embraced her like she would with Melody.


End file.
